Reunion
by WestAero13
Summary: Isards revenge the fateful reunion between Wes, Wedge Tycho and Hobbie Cause the poor fools don't get enough love!
1. Wes revelation

My version of the reuniting of Wes, Wedge, Tycho and Hobbie in Isards revenge because the poor fool that "died" did not get enough Love.

* * *

Why? Why did this have to happen?

This is all so unfair!

Why did they have…. Have to die?

Thoughts rushed around Wes Jansons head as he layed on his bed, refusing to look at Hobbies that layed on the other side of the room. For two whole days, Wes had gone through a life that had no "General Antilles, hero of Corellia", no "Tycho Celchu, Master of the straight face", and no "Hobbie, king of the Pessimistic".

How could they leave him behind?

It hurt, it really did. It hurt more than anything that happened before to Wes Janson. He was supposed to be the untouchable Prankster king, one who get past these sort of troubles without a look over his shoulder.

But how could he simply….. FORGET about his best friends death?

The four of them had been together for so long, they were brothers in everything expect blood.

Wes eyes started to burn.

He could still remember when they had pulled him out of bacta. He had been expecting a full chorus of "welcome back" and maybe a joke or two from some of the more fun loving Rogues like Gavin and Hobbie, but instead….

Iella and Mirax had, fighting their own tears, told him that Wedge, Tycho, Hobbie, Gavin, and Horn, were dead.

He hadn't seen them since. Wes couldn't help but feel that they were avoiding him, probably because they hated that HE was still alive. And not Corran, and not Wedge.

Not that he wouldn't trade places with those two. They had so much more to live for, tycho too. And Gavin, and perhaps even Hobbs.

A sudden angry buzz rattled Wes from his thoughts. His datapad had just received a new message.

_**Major Wes Janson, please report to Hanger bay 31 IMMEDITLY. Repeat, IMMEDITLY.**_

Wes groaned. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? And anyway, why were they calling him? He was on leave, still had a one more day until he had to actually start working again…..

Another angry buzz.

This one was however sent by Mirax.

**WES JANSON GET YOUR LITTLE GRIEF STRICKEN ASS OVER TO HANGER 31 OR I WILL PERSONALLY COME TO YOUR QUARTERS AND DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF!**

Wes winced. Making Mirax mad was no fun…but what was so important? What did Mirax have to do with this whole Hanger 31 business anyway?

* * *

"Where is he?" Mirax growled, pacing back and forth across the floor of Hanger 31 where her ever trusty ship was stationed.

"Mirax, please calm down," Iella soothed from where she sat on a broken …something….

"He thinks he just lost all of his friends, he surely is not going to immediately run to your beck and call,"

"He should," Mirax retorted.

"Sorry I'm late,"

Mirax jumped and turned to face Wes. He looked Horrible. Sure he wore a large grin on his face but it seemed half hearted and his eyes were not sparkling with mischief like they usually were. They were also bloodshot and had dark bags under them that contrasted against his slightly paler than normal skin.

He looked horrible.

"Whats up?" Wes asked.

The moment of truth. To let Wes Janson out of the cage of guilt, to release him to his fellows. Surprisingly, it was a lot harder than Mirax first thought.

"Get in," Mirax demanded pointing back at her ship, "We'll talk on the way."

What harm can a few more seconds do?

* * *

Wes couldn't belive his ears.

"I'm dreaming….." Wes said in a daze. He was flying high and not coming down anytime soon.

"I can assure you Wes, you are not dreaming," Iella said, a smile creeping on her lips.

"I have a severe concussion that wasn't diagnosed and I'm experiencing severe hallucinations….."

"Again, no you are not hallcunating," Iella laughed.

"I've died and the two of you are actually angels in disguise taking me to heaven in your chariot to reunite me with my dead friends…"

"I'm not sure God would appreciate you calling Lusankya heaven,"

"Fine, hell then."

* * *

First chapter! XD I wanted to write more but I also wanted to get this out faster so Here I am! First Chapter! R&R people!

YUB YUB COMMMANDER!


	2. Wedge Hobbie and Tycho

Wedge watched with an amused smile as Corran pressed his face on the see through duraplast visitor window, trying to peer down the hallway. Corran and Mirax had an emotional reunion, but they had to do it without touching, the Rogues were still examined for "bugs" as the Intelligence division put it.

Well, most of the Rogues.

Wedge looked up to where Tycho was talking to beautiful Winter who had just arrived after a long 2 month mission, then to Hobbie who sat next to him who was deep in thought. Both of them looked far more grim than usual, and Wedge could most definitely guess why. Wes Janson was dead. During the past months, he had managed to keep any thought of the happy-go-lucky pranker, but now, waiting to be released from confinement, his mind kept on replaying memories of Wes Janson.

When they had first met right after the first Deathstar, when he looked still a little sickly and a bit more than a little depressed, but he had a grin on his face as he shook Wedge's hand, introducing himself as the great sharpshooter king and the (unofficial) prankster king. First meeting Hobbie where Wes named him the pessimistic king and the two immediately becoming partners in crime. Seeing Tycho chase Wes all over Echo base for making dumb blonde jokes with a few implying modifications to some of the jokes.

Now he was gone forever. Now there would be no pranks. No unexpected things falling or leaping out at him. No person to constantly make fun of him. No annoying laughter that filled the air.

It hurt more than anything. It hurt even more than losing the pilots during the first death star, because he did not know them nearly as much as Janson. Why? Why did the happy one of them, have to die first?

The Rogue squadron will never ever truly be the same, without Wes.

It will never heal from this wound.

Wedge Antilles will never heal from that loss.

"Mirax!"

Wedge raised his head at the sound of Corran Horns voice. There, on the otherside of the glass was Mirax and Iella, both looking extremely happy and pleased with themselves.

Wedge forced a smile and moved to get up, but halfway through the motion he froze.

There on the otherside of the glass…. Was an Ewok.

Wedge's mind totally went blank on him. All he could do was stare at the spotted Ewok. It was dressed in the (painful) orange flightsuit with a rogue patch and helmet.

"Lieutenant Kettch reporting for duty! Yub Yub!"

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening_. Wedge thought.

"Is that?" Hobbie whispered, staring at the doll.

"No way….." Tycho gasped wide eyed.

"Wes?" Wedge asked.

A familiar dark haired head peeked out and a huge blinding smile lit up his face.

"Yub Yub Commander! Or should I say General Antilles?"

Wedge's jaw dropped.

He was alive.

Wes Janson is alive.

"WES!"

* * *

Sorry about the wait. Lieutenant Kettch is awesome by the way.


End file.
